All I Ever Really Wanted
by mrs.JMakapo
Summary: After Sam and Santana break up, Sam walks in on Rachel singing.  They become friends and help each other through their emotions.  Will discover something else along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first glee fic! It is a Sam/Rachel because I think they are cute together! I don't own glee or nsync.**_ italics are sam_, underline is rachel

Chapter 1

RPOV

It has been two weeks since Sam broke up with Santana, and a month since I broke up with Finn. I was sittig at the piano in the choir room playing _This I Promise You_ by N'sync. I hadn't heard Sam walk in behind me and start singing.

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
_I'll be your strength,_  
_I'll give you hope,_  
_Keeping your faith when it's gone_  
_The one you should call,_  
_Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you.._  
_This I promise you.._

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

_And I will take _(I will take you in my arms)  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong _(right where you belong)  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you baby_

Just close your eyes   
Each loving day_ (each loving day)  
_I know this feeling won't go away _(no..)  
_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_  
_Ooh, I promise you... _

While we were singing, Sam had sat next to me on the bench.

"Wow, Rachel. I never knew you sang with such passion." Sam said.

"Yeah. I didn't know you did either."

We sat there talking for a while, and decided to perform the song at this afternoon's glee meeting.

After we talked, we sat there in a awkward silence, waiting for the free period bell to ring and glee club to start.

This was going to be an interesting practice...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

Singing with Rachel was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. I when I took over the first verse, I looked into her eyes and I all my problems were forgotten. I had noticed her when I first transfered, institantly noticing how beautiful she was. I then found out she was with Finn, and decided to look for someone else, so I went out with Quinn. A lot of good that did me. I did fall in love with Quinn, but it was like she was my sister. When Rachel broke up with Finn, and I ended my stupid thing with Santana, I kenw I had my chance. With the hurt and emotions Rachel and I still have bottled up, it will be hard to trust, but if we start as friends, I know we could have soomthing amazing.

Rachel saying my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sam, glee club is about to start and I wanted us to do the duet before starts talking about this weeks assignment." she said.

"Okay, yeah, that's great." I said, trying to focus on what she said, but all I could focus on was Rachel's eyes.

Just then, everyone started walking in, asking why Rachel and I were sitting together.

"Yo, Berry," Puck said, "What is this? You won't lest me ever touch you, but you let blondie rub your thigh?"

That's when I realized that Rachel had her legs resting on my lap, and my had was on her thigh to make sure she didn't fall, he had no idea that he started rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah, Berry, why are your legs hanging all over my man?" Santana asked.

"I'm not your man Santana. I dumped you...remember?" I said, protecting Rachel.

"Right, and Puckerman, the only reason I wouldn't let you touch me is because you had already _touched _every other girl in this school." Rachel said, telling Puck off.

_Damn she's hot. _I thought.

Just then, Mr. Shue walked in and everyone sat down and shut up.

Rachel walked up next to Mr. Shue before he even had a chance to speak.

"Mr. Shue, Sam and I would like to present a duet to kick off glee club today." she said.

"Go, ahead Rachel, Sam." Mr. Shue responded.

* * *

Rachel and I finished the duet and sat back down.

Mr. Shie looked at us and, "I can't believe this, but you two just gave the perfect example of the assignment for this week, love ballad duets. All of you will be put into pairs and pick a love balld to perform as a duet in front of the club Friday. Rachel, Sam, I would like you two to saty partners and pick a different song for Friday."

"Sure Mr. Shue." We said together.

Good, you guys are dismissed."

* * *

"We should get together after school." Rachel said.

"Um, yeah, that's a good idea."

"Why, don't we get together at my house. My dads are away on business so I'm alone. You can follow me there?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, let me go get my car." I said, turning and running toward my truck.

_This is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updating, but you will be getting more due to the fact that it is the summer. I don't own Glee, and I Do Cherish You is owned by 98°.**

RPOV

Sam followed me into what people would consider the rich part of Lima. I lived in Beverly, the only gated communitity in Lima. My house was the biggest in the communitiy, placed at the very end of the long road leading into Beverly. Daddy number one was a the highest priced lawyer in Ohio, representing politicians and cleberaties from all over the country. Dad number two was a plastic surgeon, who again, worked on cleberaties from all over the country.

I drove up the mile long driveway and parked next to my red Range Rover SUV next to my daddy's black one. They must have taken my dad's Escalade to the airport.

"Wow," Sam said,"I had no idea you lived here."

"Yeah, no one really does. They just assume that because of the way I dress, that I am poor. With my family history, I tend to keep more to my self."

"Well, I think that your house is amazing, and that you should have to hide who you are, just because of what other people think." Sam said looking into my eyes and grabbing my hands.

"Thanks. Um, we should go inside." I said avoiding his eyes and pulling my hands from his.

"Yeah."

We walked into the house and I started to walk up the staircase in the center of the room. I didn't hear Sam following me, so I turned around and ended up running into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your footsteps, so I turned around to see where you were." I said blushing.

"It's okay. My mom raised me to take my shoes off when I enter a person's house." he explained.

With that I turned aroud and kept making my way to my music room.

"Woah." Sam said, entering the room.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking around.

"So, I have a song idea. I thought we could kind of stick with the boy band theme. I have always loved this song." Sam said going to the huge touch screen computer I have hanging on the wall.

"Sure, lets here it." I said, sitting on the black couch and starting the fire place. It was January, so it was cold outside.

"Here. I'll play the insturmental version and sing so you can hear how it sounds with my voice." he siad, finding the insturmental on youtube.

"Here we go."

* * *

_All I am, All I'll be_  
_Everything in this world _  
_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes_  
_Shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel_  
_All my passion unfolding_  
_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations seduce_  
_Me _  
_Cause I _

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to_  
_You_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

_In my world, before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions_  
_Didn't know where I was going _  
_'Til that day I found you_  
_How you opened my life to a new paradise_  
_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all my heart _  
_'Til my dying day_

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will, love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to_  
_You_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Yes I do (I do)_

_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Baby _

_I do cherish you _  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If your asking do I love you this much_  
_Baby I do..._

* * *

Sam finished singing, and we locked eyes. I went to stand in front of him, and i pulled his face to mine.

His lips were about to meet mine when the door to the music room opened...


End file.
